Fang: My Sucky Life
by NUDGEisCONFUZZLED
Summary: FANG SPOILERS!This is my first fanfic so be nice ! Basically Fang gets a flock but for the first couple of chapters it's all Fang all the time ! There'll be new charactors too. Please read and review !
1. Maybe I Shoud've Been a Gigolo

Fang P.O.V

I rolled over onto my side, just waking up when suddenly the memory of the day before came flooding back. I heaved a deep sigh, which may not have my cleverest move to date seeing as I inhaled a handful of dust and exploded into a coughing fit. I wasn't even properly awake yet, what a good start to my day.(can you hear the sarcasm, if not you may want to consider getting help, professional help not like normal help where someone carries your bags to the car or anything PROFESSIONAL help *said in Mexican accent* *no idea why*). It takes skill to be clumsy while asleep, a skill I happen to possess. Lucky me!(again sarcasm)

Levering myself into a sitting position I leaned against the wall of the cave I'd been crashing in, to take an inventory of my first day without the flock…..and Max . It sucked so far to be honest ,I'm only just up and I nearly killed myself that just shows how bad I'm coping without her ….I mean them.

I had my reasons for leaving sure and they were good reasons, believe me! But that didn't make it any less sucky. I cringed as I thought back to the note. The emotionless, expressionless and oh so silent Fang had vanished and left a lovesick lost puppy in his place.

I sat trying to convince myself I was doing a good thing, I was helping them. And more importantly I was helping her, by staying away ( that's the sucky part) this thought led me to compare my life with 'Twilight' or 'Newmoon' to be more specific and yes I know me ? Fang ? referring to 'Twilight' well yes I've heard the story, the whole world's heard the story at this stage so keep your gasps to a minimum please !Edward leaves Bella to protect her, she goes gaga. Blah blah blah blah. So I guess in this situation I'm Edward, Max is Bella (hopefully she won't go gaga) and Dylan is Jacob. Now I know Edward chickens out and goes back after a whole load of hoopla but I'm stronger than that(I hope) and there is no way I'm going to turn Max into a vampire and yes this analogy does make sense in my head.

So there I was no flock, no, food and no laptop. Sigh! My stomach chose this moment to rumble which made me miss food, which made me miss Iggy's food, which made me miss Iggy. That damn blind cooking pyro birdkid and his delicious eggs. Mmmm eggs! Uuggh, now I want eggs.

With nothing else to do now I was a lone birdkid I decided to weigh the pros and cons of my new fangled situation(get it fangled, god I'm good, I mean really good). Anyway pros and cons here we go …..

Pros

Can sleep whenever

Keeping Flock safe

Helping Max save the world

Can eat whatever I want

Dylan will make Max better

Cons

No Max

Without Max

Max's gonna hate me

Want Iggy's eggs

Dylan will make Max better

Enough with the pros and cons I'm depressing myself plus I'm hungry. What's new? I think it might have had something to do with all the egg talk. To a non-dumpster Mcy D's breakfast. If you think about it's actually kinds' healthy. I mean there some of them have got to be good for you. Right?As I sat chomping on my tasty chemicals I began thinking deep and philosophical thoughts. Like what I was going to do with my I may be. Emo I am not (contrary to popular opinion). Yoda I also am not. I finally came up with three plans each brilliant in their own way.

Plan number 1) Move to Argentina, dye my hair, change my name to Carlos, learn the tango and become a gigolo.

Plan number 2)Go back, beg for Max's forgiveness and put flock in danger(this option appealed to me more than it should have, but hat can I say I'm weak).

Plan number 3)Search for my own flock like Dr. Gutenheimenhermansherman or as I prefer to call him Dr. Good- Burger said I should and help save the world.

I pondered my conundrum for a while knowing I had only one real option. A gigolo it is then ! Ha-ha yeah right am I good or what ? Okay for cereal this time I'm gonna get a flock and help save the world. The only problem being I have no idea how !

Having finished all of my highly chemical yet yummy (yes I did in fact just say yummy gat over it ) food I left Mc D's wondering how to kick-start my new plan into action. I was still very deep in thought when a dancing computer caught my eye. That's right people a dancing computer ! No I am not on drugs, no the stress of leaving has not caused me to start seeing things and lastly no it was not an experiment from the school sent to kill me. This thought had briefly and I mean briefly crossed my mind before I realised it was a sign. Not from god so all you bible-addicts sit back down and stop cheering "wooohoo I knew he could hear us" the sign was for PC World they were having a sale.

As I wandered in I gave the place a quick 360 before picking out a laptop to my taste. Guess what colour it was, if you guessed black congratulations you're not a complete idiot ! Go you ! If you guessed any other colour go and read the first six books my friend because I haven't the time or the patience to explain it to you, as you obviously have not been paying attention in which case I say tsk-tsk shame on you. If however you have hit your head are now an amnesiac then I am very sorry for your loss I know how you feel as I lost my mind recently so I share your pain.

As I waited at the abandoned cashiers desk (_a.n I hate it when they do that) _I noticed how strange it was that I was the only person in the store besides a cute little old lady who was making her way over to the queue. She seemed sweet so I said she could go in front of me, well kinds' it was more like I made a gesture with my arm. I then mentally kicked myself, I did not like this new unselfish Fang he was getting on my nerves. I stood there arguing with myself in my head. It sounded something like this " it was nothing just being a gentleman" "since when have I been a gentleman" " it's not like I'm in a hurry" " that's not the point" "then what is the point" " the point is …. the point is uuggh I don't know what the point is" " then shut up" "you shut up" "no you shut up" . "Oh my God I'm telling myself to shut up this is getting out of hand" and so on and so forth.

While I was having this inner battle with myself , the sweet old lady turned around and smiled at me. Now what happened next threw even me and I'm used to this kind of thing. SHE SPOKE ! I know ha-ha Fang is afraid of the talking old lady. But trust me it was scary. Her voice came out like a deep growl, now I don't know many old ladies (and by many I mean none) but I was pretty sure that wasn't normal. Which is probably the only thing that stopped me from passing out with shock when she pulled off her face, I man mask to reveal the long snout of an eraser. Peachy. Just freakin' peachy. Maybe I should have been a gigolo after all.


	2. Dumpster Higher Ground

Fang POV

As soon as the mask was off I began to back away in order to give myself some space. Smelly wolf-man however seemed to interpret this as fear. He chuckled and advanced towards me as I placed the laptop back on the shelf behind me. He was getting closer, just a couple of feet and I'd have my shot meanwhile I stood poised and ready for him.

Man this guy smelled and I mean really smelled, it got worse the closer he got, although on reflection that does make sense. I was beginning to feel insulted at how much I'd been underestimated. One eraser they really thought that'd do it. One!

My anger made me impatient, I quickly closed the distance and gave my new friend a roundhouse kick to the head before pummelling him with punches anywhere within my reach. He staggered back into the shelves scattering appliances before dropping to his knees. A swift and final kick to the jaw and he was finished.

I looked down at the strange sight before me, a wolf-mans head on an old lady's body. And to complete this disturbing scene the thingy ( I don't know what to call him) was wearing the stereotypical floral dress and pearls. It's things like this that make me consider therapy. Seriously how can I not have issues at this point?

There was blood on my black shirt ( I have another one in my bag ) and as I did not particularly feel like stripping in the middle of PC World ; what can I say ? I'm a prude, I decided to use the back exit. Not however before grabbing the oh so important laptop. I know I'm a rebel.( I left money behind the counter).

Let me just tell you back exit NOT A GOOD IDEA ! Why you ask ? Well it might have had something to do with the garbage smell or possibly the 10 or so erasers waiting for me in the back alley. And to think I'd thought I'd been underestimated. What can I say never a dull moment in the sucky life of a mutant bird-kid on the run from psycho scientists.

I immediately jumped onto a nearby dumpster with my cat like reflexes ( ironic isn't it that I'm a bird-kid) brandishing a thick plank of wood I'd picked up off the alley floor. I swung it with everything I had as the idiots walked into it, all the while I was throwing kicks left, right and centre.

You may be wondering why didn't I just do a U and A ? why jump onto a dumpster? Well frankly these guys had pissed me off, sure I'd been expecting them but not on my first day alone. How inconsiderate is that? Well that's crazy scientists for you !

And if Star Wars has taught me anything it is that the higher ground always wins. Dumpster = Higher Ground

Within 2 minutes I had 5 down and 5 to go. I quickly finished off the second half of the pack ( should they be called a pack, I'm gonna call them a pack. I mean they're wolves right? Wolves travel in packs. Uuggh who cares !). I then jumped into the air and snapped out my wings. I flew back to my humble abode ( the cave) but not before pausing to admire my handiwork.

As I landed I did a quick recon of the area to make sure everything was how I left it before going inside. Home sweet home I thought looking around. Such a cosy little place what with the damp walls, the bugs and the darkness. Although in all fairness it was a palace compared to some of the places I'd stayed in before.

I sat down against the wall and propped the new laptop open on my crossed legs. Did you think I'd left it behind ? Fat chance after all the grief it had taken to get it .I began to set it up while my mind wandered.

-flashback-

I was in my room attempting ( attempting being the key word here) to do my tie for the dog wedding ( that is one weird sentence) when Jeb came in.

" Having difficulty ?"he chuckled.

I glared at him, sure he was Max's dad but he'd been all of our dad's at one stage and it had never stopped him screwing us over before.

"I could never get these damn things either, come here", he continued ,then beckoned me with his finger.

I was hesitant Jeb had taught me to fight and rule number one always be on your guard. He could strangle me.

As if reading my mind ( cause this family really needs another creepy mind reader) he asked, "don't you trust me ?"

"do you really want me to answer that?", I countered.

"Just come here", he sighed.

I rolled my eyes and shuffled over.

"you know," he began. " they'll never stop coming for her, she'll always be on the go, always running, always fighting. Unless we help her."

I looked at him sharply and he placed his hands on my shoulders.

Jeb closed his eyes as he asked " Do you love my daughter?"

"Jeb we both know the answer to that," I spluttered, he seriously had me freaked.

"Then help her", he just about pleaded, close to tears now. "You can save her, you can save them all."

"How?"

"Leave !"

- end flashback-

One good thing had come out of my little eraser encounter at least. Now I knew for sure it had worked. They wanted me now she was safe, at least for a while. One lone bird-kid should be a lot easier to catch than six.

Max POV 

It's official I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM! Him and his stupid killer smile and his knowing me so well and his stupid great smell and his stupid sweet letter.

If I ever see Fang again, no scratch that when I see Fang again I'm gonna kill him, or at least maim him a little. What the hell was he thinking ? I bet I can guess " Duh I'm Fang, I like black, I give Max smouldery looks then disappear off the face of the god damn planet." The idiot.

I was sitting in his room thinking my oh so warm and fuzzy thoughts when Dylan came in. Greeaat ! Just what I needed.

Ever since Fang had left which was only like yesterday, he'd thought I was fair game. Sooo not gonna happen !

"Hey Max, how you doin' ? he chirped.

And no he did not say "how you doin' ?" like Joey from friends but it still irked me so I may have overreacted. Slightly .

" Who? Me ? Oohh well I'm great absolutely great. I'm sitting here in Fangs room and he's gone and you're not for some strange reason. So in answer to your question I'm fandabbydosey I now go so I can revel in my joyous state in peace."

He exhaled and ran his hand through his hair " Oh, um well the kids wanted to play a game. And I was wondering if you did too."

"Did you hit your head when you fell out of your tree ? Mmm let me think …. Okay I have a game how about you hold your breath and I'll count to a bazillion. How does that sound? Cos I think it sounds like a lot of fun".

"I'll leave you alone now".

"That's the best idea you've ever had !"

Once he was gone I crawled under the covers of fangs bed inhaling his scent. One day down, 19 years 364 days to go .


End file.
